Dark Nights
by little brown sumo
Summary: Takes place in season 1 when Mamoru is taken by Beryl. I'm imagining Usagi as 17 and Mamoru as 20. There's going to be lemon in some chps so stear clear if your not into that...my first story, so please review hope you like it : U/M
1. Insecurities

Dark Nights

By little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A hand pressed against the cool, wet glass, sharp eyes scanned the room.

'"Good." He was glad her stupid cat was gone. Quietly he eased himself in. He couldn't be more out of place. The room was pale pink with random white bunnies stuck to the walls, every item was soft, feminine, every item was Usagi. He teased her about the childish wall paper and frilly bed, but truthfully he loved every inch of the room. Standing there he was surrounded by her, her energy hung thick in the air. He made his way to the edge of her bed, looming over. He felt like the grim reaper, dark and twisted, just coming for a taste of life. It was traitorous to be with her, Beryl would kill him. Sighing, he pushed his thoughts away and kissed her softly, pulling her away from foggy dreams. As she woke she could feel his love, in his kiss, his touch, his presence. But still she pushed him off and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Leave me Mamoru." Her voice was steady and calm.

"Mamo-chan, call me Mamo-chan, Usako." He reached for her again.

She backed away further into the corner, "Leave, now...I don't want you...you're the enemy"

"Usako, stop this and come to me"

"Leave Mamoru"

Growling he pulled the blanket off her, his fingers grabbing at her, mouth hot against her ear. His voice was deadly and sharp "Hear this Usako: I will never leave you, not for a moment. I will always be watching you and I will come and touch you every night I can. I will never stop." Wrapping one arm around her he held her up against his chest, closing his eyes for a moment, their clothes vanished and reappeared on the floor. He pushed his fingers inside her, his mouth and tongue sucking and licking her soft neck.

"I hate you" she whispered. But God he was beautiful. Every stroke of his hand, every lick of his tongue made her tremble. She was so close. He sat on his knees, every muscle in his body tense, cock hard and high. His eyes were so dark "Get on me." He always did this, it was always her decision to fuck.

Pushing against his shoulders, she wrapped her thighs around his waist and slowly impaled herself onto him. His wet hand was groping at her breast. He was going slow, making her pant and gasp with every thrust.

She was pulling his skin, scratching his back, she wanted him deeper, faster. "Mamo-chan."

He pushed her back into the bed. Fucked her hard till her cunt tightened, sucking, caressing him. Grunting with satisfaction and fell beside her. Nuzzling her breast and stroking her side, he whispered "I love you."

Her nipples hardened under his breath. "Don't lie to me." She turned away from him. Before he would lick and suck her till she was breathless, he would make her say his name again and again. He would make her love him. He was tired of the games. Closing his eyes his clothes rematerialized and he vanished to the Dark Kingdom.

"Let me save you Mamo-chan." Her whispers were lost to the winds.


	2. Ideas

Dark Nights

By little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. "double quotes are spoken dialogue" 'single's are thoughts'

Chapter 2

Stars were starting to peak out of the pink summer sky. Usagi was walking slowly, shopping bag swinging in hand, her thoughts circling around Mamoru and the recent battle. She couldn't focus with him around. The youma almost blew Rei's leg off while Usagi was staring at his hands, his face, his butt…'uh I just can't help it, he's too hot'. A gust of cold air suddenly blew down her body "Holy crap!"

"Usagi, hey! What's wrong? You look like your going to have a heart attack."

"Ha, ha, Motoki…the air conditioning scared me." She plopped down, pulling some cash from her wallet, "I'll have a triple chocolate shake, with chocolate sprinkles, brownies, syrup, candy, anything chocolate, just put it in there."

"Whoa, you sound like Mamoru." Motoki said grinning.

"Wait, What! He still comes in here?" Usagi was shocked, why would a Dark Kingdom Prince come to arcade, to central, did he know?

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" said Motoki.

"No, its just…I haven't seen him in a while, I thought maybe he finally had the decency to leave town..hehe" said Usagi.

"Haha, no he's still here. Comes in at the same time, you're the one coming in for post dinner splurges instead of afternoon gaming. But he's been real busy, barely talked to me all summer. I think he's got a big health population project or something." Motoki said while scooping up ice cream.

"Health population?" Usagi questioned.

"Yeah, he's always got these population maps with him. It's weird, I don't get his brain stuff. I mean who volunteers to take summer classes anyway? Here you go." Motoki handed her shake with a smile.

"Thanks, seeya." Usagi pulled out her communicator "Ami."

"Usagi, what's up, is there another attack?" Ami asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk. Are you home? Can I come by?"

"Yeah, come on over." About 20 minutes later Usagi arrived. "Hey, come on up." Ami's room was a pale blue, with books neatly stacked, crisp linens, and color coordinated filing cabinets. Usagi hated Ami's room, she could never get comfortable. Standing awkwardly, she decided to plop onto the bed. "Triple chocolate shake? Already depressed about break ending? We still have a week Usagi" Ami said.

"No…I…I was thinking about Mamoru" Usagi said turning her face away.

"Oh…don't worry we'll heal him during the next battle. I'm sure of it" Ami said as she squeezed her hand.

"Yeah…the next battle…Ami…is there a way to heal him without the moon wand? I mean when I see Mamoru just as myself."

"Without transforming? When would you see him except for battle? He doesn't know your identity, does he?" Ami accused.

"Yes…I mean No…I…I mean, no he doesn't know my identity but…" she was a bad liar, words were tangling up in her mouth…"I…you see I was at the arcade, I mean obviously, shake, ha" she pointed to the cup..."and Motoki told me Mamoru still comes there after school…I mean our after school not his after school…and I was thinking, maybe I could heal him at the arcade, but without transforming…so there's no fighting, you know?" Usagi scratched her head, 'did that make sense? Oh God, don't let her know about Mamoru and me.'

"Hmm…that is a good idea, why does he go to the arcade?" Ami asked.

"Health population project for class, Motoki said he comes in with these population maps" said Usagi.

"Class, why would he be taking a class? I bet it's a Dark Kingdom mission. Maybe they're targeting healthy humans for energy drain, or maybe he's tracking individual physiologies to figure out our identities, or maybe-"

"Or maybe I have no idea what your talking about, focus Ami, I need to know if I can heal Mamoru without transforming" Usagi snapped.

"Right, well can you hold the crystal without transforming?" Ami asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried" Usagi replied.

"Well, try it now" said Ami.

Usagi closed her eyes and focused on the crystal, suddenly it appeared, bright and pulsating above her heart.

"It's too bright, there's no way it would go unnoticed. Push it back inside you, try just concentrating on it, tap into the power in your body" Ami said. Usagi did as she was told. "It's still making you glow but if you meet him at night it might just look like the moonlight is making your skin glow." Ami said.

"Perfect…but how do I heal? Do I say the words like with the wand?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm…I don't know…let's try something okay." Ami lead Usagi to her backyard, sitting on her knees she brushed some shrubs away, revealing several small sleeping bunnies.

"Aww they're so CUTE!" Usagi squealed. Ami scooped one up from the hole, grabbing its hind leg she snapped its bones. The sickening crack caused Usagi to scream. "Ami, oh my god, what did you do! That's disgusting, what kind of person are you?!"

"Calm down Usagi, this is our test bunny; I want you to heal its leg. Try to feel the crystal inside you, draw on its power and say the words" Ami said as she placed the frantic bunny into Usagi's hands.

"Shhh…calm down…I'll heal you." Usagi focused on the crystal, a soft glow pulsating around her, "Moon Healing Activation!" Nothing happened. "It didn't work; I can't hold it, this is gross!" Usagi said.

"Try just thinking your healing it. Here, set it down, place you hand over the wound. Okay, just imagine the bones moving back to where they're suppose to be. Don't worry, if this doesn't work we'll take the bunny to the vet, okay" Ami said.

"Okay." Usagi followed Ami's instructions, summoning the crystal's energy again. She watched the leg, imagining the bone movement. Slowly the bones moved to their rightful places. "It worked! Ami you're awesome!" The bunny jumped up and scurried away.

"Haha, Thanks…Usagi, healing Mamoru won't be that simple. There are two components, the dark energy inside him and his memory loss. You have to heal both to get him back" Amy said.

"Oh, I will, Ami I…thank you." Usagi hugged her friend tightly. "I should head home, it's late."

"Your welcome. Are you okay to walk home on your own, it's pretty dark tonight" Ami asked.

"I'll be fine. Seeya." Usagi walked through the fence and toward her house. There was a slight bounce in her step. It had been a long time since she had felt hope. A large amount of energy would be needed to heal him. She felt a bit groggy from healing the bunny. But she could do it. She was Princess Serenity, all powerful Moon Royalty, what's the point of those fancy names if you can't do some seriously awesome glowly stuff. About 30 minutes later she reached her house and started creeping up the steps to her room. Entering her room she let out a breath and smiled, 'no klutz attacks, yeah!'

"Hello Usako" Mamoru said.

"Ahh!!" Usagi tripped on her school bag and fell flat on her face. "Ouch" she said as she pushed herself upright. "That hurt" Usagi whined as she turned on a small desk lamp, a soft glow flashing into the room.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was at a friend's" she replied.

"It's almost midnight, what were you doing with this "friend"?" he's tone was long and exaggerated.

"My curfew's midnight Daddy" she turned away from him picking up her shopping bag and setting it on her vanity. Turning she found him right in front of her, he was so close.

"If anyone dare touch you, I will make him suffer" he threatened.

"Calm down Mamo-chan, I was with the scouts. You know making plans against you and all that" she replied sarcastically.

He smirked "so it's back to Mamo-chan again, good." He quickly kissed her red nose.

"I…I'm sorry about last night…but I…you know we shouldn't do this. If Beryl or the scouts found out…everyday we battle each other and every night you come in here and we…I just, it's just so hard to fight against you. " she said miserably.

"Hey, we're not fighting now. Don't worry, Usako in time it will work out, I have a plan for us" he stated. He kissed her, tongue opening her worried lips, hands pulling out hairclips. She stroked his neck and began pulling out his shirt but it vanished from her hands. Breaking the kiss he quickly began to pull off her clothes. In 10 seconds flat her clothes and underwear were thrown to some random corner of her room and he pressed his chest against her breasts.

"Wow, in a rush?" she asked.

"I just like you better naked, that's all." he replied, mischievous smile on his face. She gave him a hard shove making him fall back onto her bed.

Straddling him she scooted up toward his face. "Lick me Mamo-chan, make me wet for you." And he did, fuck he made her so wet, his tongue grinding back and forth between her folds, circling around her clit and then dipping inside her. The taste of her, her breathy moans made his stomach tighten and his cock hard. She moved down his body, putting him inside, she started riding him. Her soft, swollen pussy stroking him, the sight of her breasts bouncing, it was going too fast for Mamoru. He grabbed her hips trying to slow her pace.

"Slow down Usako" he said.

"No" she whispered and started riding him faster. Her eyes never leaving his, she was determined to make him cum. Suddenly he disappeared from under her. "Mamo-chan!" No response, he was gone.

Moments later she felt a hand squeezing her hips from behind and one tight against her neck; he pushed her down onto his cock. She could feel every inch of him against her back, his every breath pushing her forward. "Slow Usako" he whispered. He nipped and licked the shell of her ear. His hand drifted down, fingers circling around her hard pink nipple till he began squeezing her breast. Usagi pushed her head back against her shoulder, her neck open to his lips and tongue. He sucked and bit at her pulse. His cock unmoving inside her, the pads of his fingers rubbed her clit in circular motion.

Usagi grabbed his head and pulled him closer, she couldn't breath, it was to much for her. "Mamo-chan" she panted. He loved it, she was sweating, heaving, cuming all over him. Dripping on his balls, thighs. Her sex jerking and throbbing made his cock swell. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward onto her elbows, his cock moving deeper into her, his fingers bruising her hips. As he fucked her slick, wet little body, he felt like a lion. Growling as his balls met her clit with each thrust, his cock brushing against her sweet spot again and again. She grabbed at the sheets, knuckles white, eyes clamped shut. She had no control, she bit her lip and tightened her cunt around him as she came again. "Fuck Usako" he pushed against her cervix one last time and came. Breathing hard her fell next to her.

It took her a few minutes to calm her heart; she could still feel her blood rushing inside her. Grabbing her blanket off the floor she covered the two of them and laid her head against his chest. She couldn't help but laugh. "What are you giggling at?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing, everything…that was amazing Mamo-chan." She was too giddy to sleep, she traced soft patterns across his chest while he rubbed her back. Mamoru wanted it this way, always. Her smiling, laughing, cuming in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too" Usagi closed her eyes and slept in confidence. She would save him, she would heal him. He would love her forever like this.


	3. Healing

Dark Nights

By little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. "double quotes are spoken dialogue" 'single's are thoughts.' I'm imagining Usagi as 17 and Mamoru as 20. There's lemon in some chapters so please do not read if you are offended by sexual material. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it

Chapter 3: Healing

Usagi felt something soft nudging her cheek. "Usagi" a low voice whispered. "Usagi wake up" it said urgently.

"Wha" moving her face toward the sounds she saw Luna's bright yellow eyes in the darkness. Mamoru's arms were still wrapped around her. 'Oh shit!' she thought. He usually left after she fell asleep or at least before Luna got home from hunting.

"Usagi get away from him this instant" Luna whispered. Usagi squirmed out of his arms, careful not to wake him. She ushered Luna into her closet, she threw on some clean white panties and a blue tank top. "Usagi what on earth are you thinking, I can not believe you. I knew you were irresponsible but my god. He could slit your throat at any moment. Does he know you're Sailor Moon?" Luna asked frantically.

"Yes, of course he does. How do you think this started? He followed me home one night" Usagi snapped as she sneaked a glance at Mamoru sleeping in her bed.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. The Dark Kingdom knows who you are! Do even understand the severity of that?" Luna started sweating, anxiety pumping through her.

"The Dark Kingdom doesn't know, only Mamoru does" Usagi replied.

"You can't possible believe that Usagi." Luna cried.

"Of course I do. He loves me, he would never lie to me" Usagi said.

"He isn't Mamoru and he isn't Prince Endymion. He's evil, he's Beryl's right hand" Luna explained.

"You're wrong, he is Mamoru and he is Endymion. That is his nature and no one can change it" Usagi said.

"You can not be serious…You fight to the death practically every week" Luna screeched.

"He's never hurt me, he always ends up helping us in some weird way, and he doesn't believe in hurting innocent people to achieve Beryl's goals. How's is that evil exactly?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi I can not allow this. We must immediately leave and go to Rei's. Make up any excuse for your parents, I don't care, you are not staying here another moment…I hope he doesn't find you…We'll have a scout meeting and try to fix the horrible mess you've put us in. How can you possible expect to lead the scouts like this, your endangering all of them" Luna preached.

"That's enough Luna. I will love him always, good or evil. I have the power to heal him. You will speak of this to no one. And I do not want to hear anything else" Usagi's voice was strong her gaze determined. Luna could see Princess Serenity shining through her, she could not defy her. Luna lowered her head and went to her pillow with tears in her eyes.

Usagi stepped lightly back onto the bed. She sat on her knees next to him. 'Okay, I have to wipe his memories and push out the dark energy. I guess I should wipe his memories first so he doesn't attack right?' Usagi thought. "I can do this" she whispered. She carefully placed one hand to his forehead and the other on his heart. His breathing stayed constant. Usagi took three deep breaths. "I can do this" she whispered again. Activating the crystal she felt it pulse inside her. She thought of the Starlight Tower, when the crystal appeared, when they remembered the Silver Millennium. "Make him remember everything up to that moment. Make him forget everything after, make him forget everything after" she whispered, again and again. A silver glow filled the room. Mamoru began shifting and groaning in the bed as years of thoughts and memories came springing back to life while recent ones fell to darkness. Usagi pushed against his head and chest trying to hold him still. When he finally calmed down he could barely open his eyes. Usagi was weak and dizzy.

"Ahh" she moaned. She sat back griping her head trying to calm herself. "I think that worked. Now I just have to get rid of the Dark Energy. How do I do that?" she questioned.

"You have to help his own energy fight it off" Luna said.

"What?" Usagi replied.

Luna walked over to Usagi "Every human has his or her own energy, an aura. Yours is Silver like your kingdom. His is Golden like his kingdom. You have to help his Golden Energy push out the Dark Energy."

"How do you know there is any Golden Energy left? It could be all dark, right?" Usagi asked.

"No, if it were his soul would be gone. He would be dead, his body just a shell for Beryl to use against us. Be careful; don't leave any of yourself inside him. It will alter his personality, the way the Dark Energy has made him overly aggressive and demanding…No one wants a klutzy Tuxedo Kamen." Luna said.

"Ha Ha" Usagi replied. She placed her hands back on his forehead and chest. Closed her eyes and focused on her memories of him, on their love, on his soul. She could feel the two energies inside him, fighting for dominance. She reached out, her soul stretching forward over and into him. After what seemed like hours of push and pull, the dark energy disseminated. Usagi quickly pulled her soul back in and collapsed next to Mamoru. Both fell into a coma like sleep.

Luna panicked. She placed her fury head against their hearts "oh thank god, they're alive." The sun started peaking in through the windows as Luna paced back and forth on the bed. Time was ticking away slowly. She placed her head on Usagi's stomach 'God knows what he did to her.' The longer they slept the more insecure and angry Luna became. 'How could this happen? Am I that clueless I didn't even notice Usagi was having sex? Mamoru probably just barged in slammed her to the bed and had his fill. No wonder she's been so depressed. Maybe if I had been kinder or more open she would have told me.'

A good three hours passed when Mamoru finally began to stir. He was groggy and disoriented. Slowly he sat up. "Ahh" Mamoru grabbed his head and chest as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a soft pink room, with bunnies, sparkling jewelry, and clothes and books thrown haphazardly around the floor. Looking down he saw Usagi with her black cat. "Wha?" was all he could mutter.

"Mamoru" Luna said.

"You can talk!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Hush…yes I can talk…tell me what is the last thing you remember Tuxedo Kamen?" Luna asked.

The cat knew his alter ego. 'Well I guess if I can throw deadly roses, Usagi's cat talking is normal' Mamoru thought. Thinking back remembered the Starlight Tower, the Rainbow Crystals. "Usagi's Sailor Moon…and the Princess from my dreams…I remember being in her arms, injured…What happened? How did I get here? How did we escape? Do we still have the silver crystal?" Mamoru asked in a rush.

"Yes, we still have the crystal. The scouts escaped but you didn't." Luna's voice was tight.

"What?" he asked.

"For the past two months you have been working with the Dark Kingdom as their Prince. You were second in command. They brainwashed you and poisoned you to work with them. Usagi and the scouts have been trying to rescue you. Last night Usagi successfully returned your memories and erased the Dark Kingdom and its evil energies from your mind and body" Luna said.

Mamoru turned toward Usagi. 'So lazy Odango saved me' he thought smiling. He gazed lovingly toward her and raised his hand to touch her face. In a flash Luna scratched into his arm with her claws. "Fuck, what was that for?" Mamoru said.

"Mind your language Mamoru. And do not touch her, you've done enough. You have no idea what she's been through. Its bad enough she had to fight you as Sailor Moon but to fight you in her bedroom as well…No wonder Earthlings were considered barbarians during the Silver Millennium" Luna accused.

Mamoru froze, suddenly realizing he was naked, had he tried to force himself on Usagi? He didn't want to know but he had to ask "Did I…did I…" he couldn't say it.

"Yes" Luna replied. "God knows how many times you took advantage of her love. She's only seventeen. She's a Princess, not a whore. She's MY Princess!" Luna screamed. There was some shuffling outside Usagi's door. "If I ever see you touch her the Dark Kingdom won't seem so evil any more" Luna threatened. "Leave this house before her parents come in and find you molesting there daughter."

Mamoru felt his stomach clench. His body was shaking as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and jumped out the window. He ran toward his apartment. The same thoughts running through his mind 'How could this happen? How could I do that? I wasn't myself, my mind wasn't right' he tried to convince himself. "But my soul should have known, I should have known" he whispered.


	4. Memories

**Dark Nights**

By little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. "double quotes are spoken dialogue" 'single's are thoughts.' _Italic is the past._ I'm imagining Usagi as 17 and Mamoru as 20. There's lemon in some chapters so please do not read if you are offended by sexual material. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 4: Memories**

Ikuko walked into her daughter's room after hearing some strange sounds. 'Still sleeping, now there's a surprise' she thought. Shaking Usagi's shoulder she said "Wake up Usagi. Come on now it's almost noon." No response, she was dead to the world. "Usagi, really…don't make me splash water on you." Still nothing. Not wasting time, Ikuko went into Usagi's bathroom scooping some water into her hand she threw it on her daughter's face. Usagi jolted up. "Just because its summer vacation doesn't mean you're going to rot in your room. I want you to clean this place up and go out, go to the mall, the pool, where ever. You only have this week left Usagi. I expect you to study harder this year. Your college applications are due. I know, I know, its months away, but time flies young lady" Ikuko's lecturing continued as she picked dirty clothes up off the floor. Usagi slammed her head back into the pillow, every muscle in her body hurt. She was so tired. "Usagi wake up" Ikuko said again.

"I feel sick Mom" Usagi whimpered. Ikuko placed her palm against the young girl's forehead.

"You're burning up. Don't move I'll bring up some oatmeal and medicine. I want you in your bed till this fever goes down" Ikuko said leaving the room.

Usagi turned toward Luna and said "Where's Mamoru? Did it work?"

"I told him to go home before your parents found him. It worked, he remembers everything up to his capture. You should take it easy for the rest of the week, the crystal took a lot out of you" Luna said, her eyes soft and kind.

**************************

Mamoru entered his building. "Mr. Shields! Mr. Shields!" a nasally voice said. Mamoru walked toward the main desk.

"Yes, what is it?" he snapped.

"Mr. Shields here is your mail for the past TWO MONTHS. Please remember to INFORM building management the next time you go on vacation. You will be charged a fee for the housing of your extra mail" the receptionist said with irritation.

Mamoru snatched his mail and went to his apartment. 'Good thing I have automatic billing, I might have been evicted by now' he thought. Placing the mail on his desk he looked at the only picture he had of his parents. Where did it all go so wrong? When had he become a rapist? Life had been simpler back then, on the beach with his parents. He remembered his mom freaking out when he was playing with the small crabs on the sand, his dad trying to calm her. _"They'll snap at my baby" she had said. "He's not a baby, he's six, let him explore" his dad had replied._

"Wait…Did I…Did I just remember my parents?" he said to no one. Mamoru thought back more. He remembered! He remembered his parents, remembered birthdays, report cards, dinners, bikes, fights, love, everything! He remembered his name…Chiba, Chiba Mamoru. 'It must have come back when she healed my mind. She gave me my memories back, my family back' Mamoru thought. He laughed out in pure happiness. Slipping his shoes back on, he headed out. He had to see Usagi, he had to the thank her, he had to kiss her. He was just out the door when the cat's words came back to him _"do not touch her…she had to fight you in the bedroom… molesting their daughter." _He slumped against the wall in defeat.

Mamoru sat for hours thinking about Usagi. He thought about their life during the Silver Millennium, he thought about her as Sailor Moon, as his Odango Atama. It was making him crazy. He didn't feel guilty or sad, just insecure and confused. He couldn't feel guilty about something he didn't remember. He wanted to apologize, but do people apologize for rape? "What is wrong with my BRAIN?" he moaned. "Why am I always forgetting my life?!" Ironically, he always did well in school because of his memory. He knew every bone, every muscle in the body but he didn't know what he had done for the past two months.

'Okay I have to stop thinking about this' he thought. He focused on his new memories of his parents. How they would fight and bicker, much like he did with Odango. The way they would laugh, dance, his mom's spaghetti, everything. He remembered how much they had loved him, how his life had been warm and kind. It helped him get over the cold bitterness he felt at the orphanage. 'How did Usagi do this? How did she bring back something that was wiped clean thirteen years ago?' he thought. 'I guess you never really forget anything, just lose access to the memory.' Mamoru suddenly had an idea, if he could get memories back from when he was seven and from his past life as Endymion couldn't he get back the ones from two months ago? He quickly pulled out his laptop and some books on brain structure and function.

He spent the next three days ordering take-out and pouring over internet articles and books describing memory formation and loss. 'Okay, I think if I stimulate my hippocampus I should get my memories back' Mamoru thought. 'But I need an energy source…I guess I should transform.' He transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and then again into Prince Endymion. Placing his hands on this head and focused on his brain, imagining the glands and creases, trying to stimulate his memories. His golden aura began to glow. For a moment his hair and skin became golden but then faded back. 'Did it work?' Mamoru thought. Hesitating he thought back to Sunday night. _"We're not fighting now…in a rush?...Slow down…Fuck Usako." _Mamoru suddenly blushed, well Usagi certainly didn't seem to mind his affections. He remembered it all, the Dark Kingdom, the battles, he remember how he was with Usagi.

_FLASHBACK_

Sailor Moon snuck behind a large bush and transformed back into Usagi, well aware of a pair of dark eyes watching her every move. She climbed up her tree and into her bedroom. Not long after the Dark Prince came charging in.

"I am the Dark Prince of the Negaverse. Give me the Silver Crystal Sailor Moon" he commanded, his voice deep and ominous.

"The Dark Prince? Is that your name?" Usagi mocked.

"Yes" he said pulling out his sword he placed it flat against her neck. "You're one to talk, what kind of name is Sailor Moon?"

"My name's not Sailor Moon, it's Usagi. Sailor Moon's an alias genius."

"Right, because Usagi is so much better" the Dark Prince replied sarcastically. "Hand over the crystal and I won't hurt you."

Usagi gently pushed the sword away, stepped toward the Dark Prince till their lips where only millimeters apart, she whispered "No." Turning she went to her bathroom and started washing her face. He put this sword back in its sheath and stood at her door frame. This was unexpected, he thought she would wail and cry like in battle. He didn't know what to do. Once she wiped her face clean he said "so you're not going to give me the crystal." She smirked and shook her head. He didn't know how to react to her impassive attitude. "Do you have noodles for brains Odango Atama?! I could kill you at any moment." Usagi laughed, Mamoru was still inside him. She jumped toward him and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you Mamoru. But you need to go, Luna will be back soon. Come tomorrow night around one, she's usually gone for two or three hours" she said.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He remembered how he had met her every night after that. At first they were just talking, each trying to get the other to switch sides. After a few weeks during an especially heated verbal spat Mamoru push Usagi up against the wall and kissed and groped her soft body. But he hadn't forced sex. SHE had pulled his hard cock out of his pants and put it inside herself! Okay, so she didn't lose her virginity in a garden with him doting all over her and he did create an aggressive sexual situation. 'But still I didn't rape her' Mamoru thought. Thinking back he realized he had always given Usagi a choice. Even when she was angry, hating him, trying to withhold sex, still he had given her a choice. He suddenly had an overwhelming need to see her. Transforming back into Tuxedo Kamen he jumped out the window and toward Usagi's house.


	5. Encounters

**Dark Nights**

By little brown sumo

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. "double quotes are spoken dialogue" 'single's are thoughts.' _Italic is the past._ I'm imagining Usagi as 17 and Mamoru as 20. There's lemon in some chapters so please do not read if you are offended by sexual material. This is the last chapter, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 5: Encounters**

It was Thursday and Usagi finally started feeling better. Her fever dropped, energy was back, she was ready to bounce out the door. She took a long shower, washing her hair, scrubbing her body, cleaning her toes, the whole nine yards. She realized this was the longest she had been without seeing Mamoru. Even before their alter egos were revealed, Usagi saw him everyday. Though she loved him as Endymion and as the Dark Prince she missed Mamoru. The jokes and faces he made, the way he called her Odango, his coffee, his cool confident attitude. She'd always secretly loved their bickering, she would shout at him just to stand a little closer. 'I can't wait to see him, talk to him, ride him…I mean his motorcycle…I mean…God Usagi when did you become such a prev' she thought. Excitement barely contained she hopped out of the shower, dried her body and hair, and started searching for the perfect outfit and the perfect underwear.

Half and hour later Luna walked into the room, or clothing explosion territory, whatever. "Usagi, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to find the perfect outfit…okay how do you feel about this shirt?" Usagi asked.

"That's not a shirt it's a sweater. I think it's too hot for you to be wearing that right now" Luna said.

"But Mamoru loves me in blue" Usagi mumbled. "I've got to have something else in this shade." She found a light, flowly, v-neck blouse. It was the same blue as her eyes with small white pot-a-dots all over it. "Perfect" she said. She put it on with a short white skirt. Walking to her mirror she put up her hair in her classic 'Odangos' and applied some shimmering lip gloss and eyeliner.

"What are you getting all dress up for Usagi?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to see Mamoru. I can't wait" she said. Her face was stretched into a huge smile.

"Usagi I don't think that's a good idea, you're still weak, and frankly I think you should take a break from him for a while. You're just not in the right state of mind, you don't understand what he did was wrong" Luna said.

"Wrong? What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

Their conversation was cut short by a super hero stumbling through the window. "Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi said. Luna attacked, pouncing toward him, claws drawn. Tuxedo Kamen just barely caught her by the stomach before she sunk her claws into his face. "Luna! What are you doing?" Usagi exclaimed.

"I told you never to come near her again!" Luna yelled trying to scratch at his forearms.

Usagi pulled Luna into her arms. "What is going on?" she asked.

Mamoru took a minute to compose himself. 'Damn cat nearly gave me a heart attack' Mamoru thought. Looking toward Usagi he momentarily spaced out. She looked perfect..short white skirt showing off her tone legs, her flowly blue shirt was girly and flirty, simple jewelry sparkling at him…Mamoru couldn't stop staring, she was so feminine, just looking at her spiked up his testosterone level. "Tuxedo Kamen…Mamoru…hello…maybe I left some my energy in him, he's totally spaced" Usagi said as she waved her hand in front of him.

Mamoru broke out of his daze. "Hey Usagi" he said. Luna started making hostile noises.

"Luna, seriously, what is wrong with you?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi you need to stay away from this horrible man. He is-" Luna started ranting.

"Your little cat here thinks I've been sexually assaulting you" Mamoru said getting straight to the point.

"What?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes Usagi, I know he forced himself onto you. I know you think he loves you but he doesn't, he just took advantage of your innocent spirit. He's caused nothing but destruction and war. God knows if he ever loved you" Luna accused.

To say Mamoru was angered by Luna's words was an understatement. 'I really hate this cat' he thought. "Enough! Your Princess is a princess not a nun. She knew the political and emotional ramifications of her actions. You have no idea the depth of my love for her. You will no longer intrude. I will see and touch Usagi for as long as she will allow it. If death cannot stop me do you think you can?" Mamoru's voice was commanding and sure.

Usagi was stunned by Mamoru's proclamation. Luna's squeal of protest bringing her attention back. "He's right Luna. It was always my choice, he never had sex with me without my consent. I gave it knowing the consequences and without illusions. I knew he might never come back to me. Some days I was miserably depressed thinking I would never save him but I still needed him, I always wanted him, I always loved him" Usagi said. "It's best if you accept this Luna." Luna jumped from her arms. "This is the wrong decision Usagi" she said.

"It's my decision to make, I will see you later" Usagi said. Grabbing her purse and Mamoru's hand she walked to her window. Tuxedo Kamen wrapped and arm around her small waist and jumped out. He transformed back into Mamoru behind the big bush in her yard. His was in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a fit white undershirt, his hair uncombed and ruffled around his face. Usagi couldn't help but think he looked sexy. Mamoru smiled at her light blush and asked "Walk with me Usako?" She nodded.

The sun was bright and hot above them. He led her to the park, beneath the shade of his favorite tree next to the lake. "Usako I wanted to thank you, for saving me, for giving me my memories back" Mamoru said sincerely.

"It's no problem" Usagi replied casually.

"No Usagi, you don't understand. You gave me all my memories even the ones before the accident. You don't know what that means to me. You gave me my family back" he whispered. Moving close to her he brushed his lips against her's. It was a soft kiss, he caressed her cheek and placed his forehead against hers. "Speaking of memories" Mamoru said "I was also able to get back some you stole from me."

Usagi's face curled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I remember my time has the Dark Prince as well. I remember everything including…let's call them our "encounters" " Mamoru said with a smirk. Usagi blushed from head to toe.

"Well I wouldn't mind having another "encounter." You could properly thank me for you memories" Usagi whispered. Mamoru needed no other motivation, grabbing her wrist they raced back to his apartment.

They entered the apartment slightly winded. Mamoru pushed her against the door and kissed her openly, aggressively. Suddenly he broke the kiss, realizing the importance of the occasion he decided to slow down. Kissing her palm he led her to his bright, sunny, bedroom.

He unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground. His hand crept up her shirt, rubbed her stomach and pulled it off. Usagi ran her hands up his side and pulled his tee over his head. She dropped her gaze to his shorts and began to unbutton and unzip them. When Mamoru was in just his boxers she realized 'this is the first time I've undressed him.' Biting her lip she pushed his boxers off and urged him to sit on the bed. She took off her earrings, undid her hair, and slipped her lacy blue panties and bra off. She pushed her foot onto his shoulder giving Mamoru a great view. "Can you take my anklet off?" she asked. He did leaving small kisses along her ankle. "And my necklace" she said as she straddled him. His cock started to harden at the feel of her. "I don't want anything touching me but you and this bed" she whispered and sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

He rolled her over and under him. Kissed her ankle again, licked behind her knee, his eyes zoomed onto her pussy. Usagi was getting turned on just by his heated gaze "touch me Mamo-chan" she said. His hands rubbed over her thighs, noticing the soft freckles scattered all over them. He'd never had her during the day, never under the sun. He saw a small mole under her left breast. Leaning over, he nipped at it. Her body arched up. He pushed two fingers inside her as he began sucking her nipple. "Mamo-chan" she whispered. He fingered her slowly, in and out, in and out, never touching her clit. Usagi squirmed, sucked and bit his lips, his neck, licked his nipples, anything to change his pace but he was solid above. Touching her however he wished. The smell of her filled the room. He pulled his fingers out.

"What do you want me to do to you Odango?" his voice was husky. "Fuck me Mamo-chan" she said. Smiling he rubbed his cock against her and fucked her with just the head, relishing in the silky feel of her against him.

Usagi was getting irritated now…she was all hot and bothered and he just wouldn't let her get off. 'Two can play this game' she thought. She pushed him off. "I changed my mind" she said. "Just lay here." She sucked his collarbone, his soft groan egging her on. Her hand moved down his body, her fingers running through his pubic hair. Her lips soon followed. His body was perfect, smooth and hard. She bit him just under his naval while she stroking his cock. Usagi licked his balls, sucking on the sensitive skin. Mamoru made a small choking sound. 'Fuck this is unexpected' he thought. He was getting unbelievably hard, swelling in her hand. She licked his shaft and started sucking him. "Oh my God" Mamoru whizzed. She could taste herself on him. Her tongue circled around his head and she sucked him hard twice and then moved away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get a sandwich" she said. He could feel her irritation. But if her swollen wet pussy was any indication she wanted him. Chuckling he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back.

"I'm not done thanking you yet" he said while roughly spreading her legs open and pushing his cock into her, all the way, in one stroke.

"Yes" she whispered. Once he was in he lost control. He slipped a hand under her firm ass, helping her meet each demanding thrust. His face beside her neck, rubbing against her soft golden hair. 'she smells good, feels so good' Mamoru thought. Her cunt was twitching throbbing around him, she was close. "Wait for me Odango" he whispered. But she couldn't, she bit his shoulder, pressed her knees tight against him, and came as his cock slammed into her. He loved the way she sucked him in, contracting and tightening around him. Her soft moans of satisfaction pushed him over the edge.

A few moments later he relaxed against her, face settled on her chest, body between her legs. "I swear, I love you a little more after every orgasm" Usagi whispered. He laughed out.

"Well since my love for you is infinite, I guess I have to make you cum a few more times so you can catch up" Mamoru teased. Moving down her body he inhaled the scent of her, started licking and sucking her. They spent the rest of the bright day laughing, fucking. The dark night was filled with romance and love. The rest of their lives were spent exploring these passions, trying to understand the depth of their love, bring peace through their devotion.

The End

AN: Hope you guys liked it! Happy Holidays Everyone 


End file.
